1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a passive equalizer and a high-speed digital signal transmission system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, for reduction in the number of inputs/outputs (I/O) and cables, reduction in electromagnetic interference (EMI), and thermal reduction design concept, most methods of transmitting digital signals have used a serial link instead of a conventional parallel link.
As described above, since data, which was divided and transmitted through a variety of channels in a parallel configuration, conventionally, is transmitted through one channel, data to be transmitted per channel has increased in capacity and transmission of digital signals at high speed has developed accordingly.